And We Thought One Was Bad Enough
by HetaRussia
Summary: Loki returns to Earth after his punishment, only to have S.H.I.E.L.D find many attacks and signatures linked back to the Trickster, but crazy thing is Loki hasn't done anything while in captivity. Not believing a word he says Fury sends Loki to stay with the Avengers, but when they start getting messages from HQ that Loki is still causing mayhem, they all are in for a big surprise!
1. The Burning Name

**HetaRussia here, and this time with a story that was inspired by a picture on Deviantart! So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Loki has attacked Earth and tried to rule it only leading to his downfall, by the hands of the Avengers.

Loki had been sent to Asgard where he was punished, and banished from Asgard. While in Asgard receiving his punishment, Thanos appeared and punished Loki, leaving before anyone noticed his presence. Odin then casted him out of his childhood home and left him alone and defenseless on Earth, S.H.I.L.E.D found him some time later. They laughed at him, mocked him as they returned to base which they stuck him in the hulk cell after punishing him. It left Loki tired, weak, and in pain from the whole ordeal.

He wished nothing more than to sleep.

That night as Loki slept in the cell, and the guards patrolled the area, (S.H.I.L.E.D didn't trust the trickster as far as they could throw him) when suddenly they got a warning that a disturbance disrupted a small village. It didn't sound too bad so the ones off duty they sent to check it out.

When the agents got there they were not thinking much of it, thinking it was nothing more than a party gone wrong, they were in shock seeing the entire village burning, many people dead.

"S-Sir...there are thousands of dead people here." a female agent said to another agent monitoring them back at the base.

"W-What is that?" a male agent cried out as he walked forward "Someone quick get me a picture of this! We need to show Fury this right away!" he ordered.

"What are you...oh no...not again!"

In the sky was fire suspended in the air thick flickering flames spelled out one name the world despises the most.

**"LOKI".**

* * *

**Yup...I have big plans for this story! review?**


	2. The Photo

**chap 2**

* * *

Director Fury was in his room going through the files of all the prisoners they had down in S.H.I.E.L.D. prison alphabetically. He was currently in the L's. He flipped through the files until he stopped on a certain folder.

He lifted it out and, held it up. His eye narrowing in hate. He was about to open the folder when his earpiece vibrated, he pushed a small bottom on the device "What?" he said coldly.

On the other end was a male agent "Sir, we found something that you might want to see..." he said, his voice serious.

"...Did you get a photo of it?"

"Yes sir...I'm sending it to you right now."

Fury nods and he began to turn around and he walked towards a large computer and took off the earpiece, he folded in the mouthpiece and removed the ear bud revealing the end of a USB port, he placed the end into his computer.

He clicked open the file and unloaded the received footage, his eye widen at the burning name in the sky.

Fury was furious!

He stormed out of his room and headed down to where they were keeping Loki.

Director Fury approached the glass, his eye locked on the sleeping figure, he raised his fist in order to hit the glass, he was inches away from the glass when a slick voice called out "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fury lowered his arm.

"Tell me why on earth is your name in the sky in a village? Why purpose does it hold?" Fury steps closer "What are you aiming at?" he snarled.

Loki simply cocked his head to the left in pure confusion "I haven't the slightest inkling of a clue on the matters of which you speak." he said honestly.

"Don't play the fool, your name was in the sky, along with a village in ruins!" Fury barked back.

Loki narrowed his eyes "You question my verdict?" he growled.

Fury walked over to the control panel and hit a few buttons, the cell doors slid open with a sharp hiss and Fury reproached the cell, as he stepped inside Loki backed away not liking the air the eye patch wearing man gave off.

Fury was now in Loki's face "Does this answer your question?" he said shoving the photo into the pale hands.

Loki looked down at the picture and his face morphed into confusion, in the black sky was his name in flames. He looked up at the man his voice was small and confused "I-I don't understand. I never left my cell, and the medicine your people gave me made my magic dormant. You have to believe me. I'm being set up." Loki explained.

Fury snatched the photo back, and walked out of the cell "Tell that to the Avengers, your going to be staying with them starting tomorrow, your going to be on lock down." Fury went over to the cell door and closed it. "Make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." he told a guard.

Loki was left standing bewildered.

* * *

**IS someone setting up Loki? Or is he causing this destruction unconsciously? review? **


	3. Tony's Woe's

***rolls around places chapter and rolls away***

* * *

Tony was against the idea, he couldn't believe that he was being forced into god-sitting Loki. He couldn't believe it! And he blamed Fury!

Tony hated the guy, Loki, because he caused him to start having night terrors, he nearly died, but above all he messed with his baby. He used Stark Tower as his own personal beacon for the aliens, who also destroyed his baby.

And not to mention every time that he wants to go get a drink he has to see a Loki shaped hole in his floor!

"Ugh...JARVIS tell me again why is it me that has to pick Prancer?" Tony asked his AI.

"Sir, its because Mr. Banner and Mr. Rogers are away at the current moment and Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanov are still holding grudges against Mr. Laufeyson."

"Laufeyson? I thought his last name was Odinson?"

"Sir, need I remind you Mr. Odinson said that Mr. Laufeyson was adopted?"

"Adopted? So he is like their pet?"

"Sir? You missed the turn."

Tony rolled his eyes and turned the car around and pulled into the parking garage.

When he found a spot to park he exited his car and locked it, making his way to S.H.I.E.L.D's main base.

Once inside he spotted Director Fury right away, Tony glared and crossed his arms as he walked up to the man.

"So where's Rudolph?"

Fury gave him a questioning look, clearly he was unaware of Starks many nicknames for Loki. "Loki is getting ready to depart. He'll be joining us shortly."

Tony nods before tilting his head to the side "Tell me, why is it that we are the ones stuck baby-sitting a terrorist? I thought he was punished back on Asgard? And why is it that, that guy is always playing Galaga?"

Fury looked up in time to see a young man switch his screen back to files "To answer your questions It's because your the only ones that was able to defeat him, as of Asgard, apparently they didn't do such a good job spanking him."

"I still don't like it..."

"I formed the Avengers as a group to protect and defend those who are unable to defend themselves and if that means baby sitting a alien that has issues then I'll gladly dump him on you."

Suddenly the hiss of sliding doors filled the room and both Fury and Tony turned only to see a guard walk out holding a leash at the other end was Loki with a metal collar around his neck, his hands were chained and he had a ankle bracelet on his left leg.

Tony smirked as the guard gave him the leash, he laughed and point a finger in Loki's face "So your going to be the Avengers pet?" Tony laughed.

Loki glared and did something he rarely ever did, he bit Tony's finger.

The billionaire jumped and pulled his hand back shaking it as if to shake off the pain "Now I need a rabies shot. He doesn't have anything I need to worry about? Like...rabies?"

Loki only glared as Fury appeared unfazed by Tony's humor.

Tony frowned and looked at the ankle bracelet "Is that incase Fido runs away we can find him?" Tony joked.

"That's for S.H.I.E.L.D we can monitor his movements from within Stark Tower, we will know where you are and what your doing every second of your miserable life."

Loki only scowled.

"Be careful Stark. I don't know how he's doing it but he is causing chaos and destruction around the world without physically being there."

Fury waved them off to leave and Stark tugged on the leash, forcing Loki to follow.

"I always wanted a dog." Tony teased "Your jokes are unamusing and not very effective of degrading me..."

"Oh come on, you didn't find at least one degrading?" he said to the trickster. Loki rolled his eyes.

The twosome reached Tony's car, and Loki looked at it curiously, true he seen cars when he was last here but he was being controlled so he didn't think much of it.

But now he wasn't being controlled and the large metal carriages looked interesting. He ran a hand over the sleek body and smiled "You like that? Maybe if you behave I'll teach you how to drive." Tony said entering the car.

Loki looked puzzled, how was he suppose to get inside this thing? There wasn't a door handle and the windows were rolled up. He suddenly leapt back as the door opened upward "Come on Cinderella, your carriage awaits." Tony taunted him.

The ride home was different...Tony felt like he was riding in a car with a child, for Loki kept messing with the buttons on the dashboard while in the front seat. He had to admit it was funny seeing Loki react to the radio, AC, and seatwarmer...especially to the radio, and seatwarmer. Tony wasn't entirely sure about what they had on Asgard but he assumed it wasn't technology.

So to keep Loki from destroying his car he began a conversation.

"So Loki...how are you doing it?"

Loki looked away from the radio and glared, he knew what he was talking about. "Are you taking Fury's side? You don't believe that I am not the one responsible?" he snapped his green eyes flashing with anger.

"I don't know any other Loki...unless you count ones in the movies and TV." Tony said plainly.

Loki looked confused "TV?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

Tony loved how he could easily distract Loki with terms he didn't know.

"Anyway, I don't know who to believe but I know one thing I don't trust you."

"AND WHY NOT!? I haven't done a single thing!" Loki shouted in pure anger, outside the window both witnessed a large building spontaneously combust, glass flew everywhere and flames shout out of the windows as it collapsed, the flames swallowed up cars and trees that stood near by.

Loki's jaw dropped when he realized his magic was awaking, so far its only his birth magic, so its the magic that reacts to his emotions.

Tony glared at him, a look that says "Fury is right" and a sign that Loki shouldn't question further.

"That was because it was within range, how can I destroy buildings miles and miles away?" Loki babbled trying to claim innocence.

Tony didn't answer back he continued to drive, silencing Loki with short and quick noises until Loki glared and sank in his seat.

The rest of the ride was quiet.

* * *

**Hey guys if you want to see a specific set up done to Loki just tell me**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Sorry this took so long to post, the internet at my place went out and I couldn't do much.**

* * *

"Well welcome to your new home" Tony announced as he and Loki entered the Stark Tower. Loki took a look around, the feeling of being unwelcome washed over him.

"Remember this place? You know where we kicked your butt, you threw me out a window, and did I mention were we kicked your butt?" Tony said unlatching the leash and unbuckled the collar, the action earned a flinch and Loki to make a unpleasant sound.

"Yes, you did, twice actually." Loki snapped as he began rubbing at his throat, happy to be rid of the annoying accessory.

"Hmm...okay well, how about that drink that I offered you? It's still up for grabs." Tony asked as he reached for a bottle of wine and taking two glasses from the shelf.

Loki didn't answer, instead he wandered about the level, he walked towards the long cream colored couch and ran his hand over the cushion.

"You sure you're not wanting the drink?" Tony asked, he lifted his eyes from the glass before standing straight and wagging his finger "Ah ah ah, no! Put that down, don't touch that, you know what its best if I lay down some ground rules." Tony said as he crossed over to Loki and plucked a velvet box out of his hands.

"Okay rule one, don't touch anything!" Tony said to him.

Loki gave a mischievous look "So does that go for the floor as well?"

Tony sighed "No, you can touch the floor. Rule two, no magic! You can't do magic, you can't think of magic, you can't read anything that has magic in it." Tony said as he began to pace up and down like a father would when he was lecturing.

Still feeling playful Loki decided to continue with his smart remarks "Hmm...shameful, and I was really hoping to read Harry Potter, and The Lord of the Rings, I started them, you see, I bought them the first time I visited this realm. One other question, may I listen to _Majic_?"

Tony was getting upset, he knew Loki was toying with him and he was annoyed by it.

"Rule three, no causing mischief or trouble for the other avengers!" Tony added.

"Avengers? Oh you mean that merry band of idiots that cant seem to get along with one another? I thought that was disbanded after I was defeated?" Loki said picking up an Iron Man bobble-head and shook it, his eyes flashing with pure curiosity.

Tony snatched the toy from Loki with narrowed eyes "You're the reason we became the Avengers, and no we haven't been disband! Your a prisoner here and your going to be on lockdown! I don't have to be worried about you leaving though." Tony smirked and turned away from Loki "Hungry?" he asked the trickster.

Loki narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the tone Tony was using.

"Your claiming that I am incapable of leaving your pathetic tower? I have no need for this, I shall show you that I am fully capable of leaving this tower!" Loki walked towards the doors and opened it.

Loki stepped one foot out of the tower and jumped as a loud beeping sound rang out, Loki looked around wildly "What!? Wh-Where is that coming from?!" Loki said looking at the Iron Man.

Tony laughed as he heard sirens from approaching cop cars, Tony continued to laugh at the scared look on Loki's face.

After having the cops enter the tower, lecture Loki and Tony, and turning off the ankle bracelet alarm things were more or less calm.

"See told you, you can't leave." Tony said smirking as he fixed dinner for the both of them. Loki rolled his eyes and watched Tony as he chopped sausages.

"Well that is minor setback, but I assure you I will find away to remove this accessory and when I do I will escape." Loki said glaring at the man before him.

"Whatever you say Comet. Just know that Fury will find you and we will just stick another alarm on your leg and you'll be back here...Mac and Cheese with weenies?" Tony said pushing a bowl towards the trickster.

With one look at it Loki turned up his nose "I shall pass on it, I wish not to consume anything of that quality..." Loki said standing and walking towards the hallway. "Stark, show me to my chamber." Loki demanded as he twirled around his hands clasped together behind himself.

Tony frowned "Bossy little thing you aren't you?" Tony said "This way Rock of Ages." Tony mumbled as he lead Loki to a room which was across from another room with the Iron Man face on the door "This room is often used by Pepper...so if you find anything...of women nature don't mess it. Oh and sorry about whatever your going to find in the bathroom."

Tony mumbled this as he touch in a passkey for the room. The large doors slide open and Loki was dumbfounded by the room.

In the far left corner was a large circular bed with red sheets and white pillows, their was a vanity with an array of makeup and hair products to the right against the wall. Their stood a dresser directly left from the door with red lace hanging out of varies draws.

And near the bed in the corner sat at large object with a sheet over it. From what Loki could see it appeared to be a stuffed animal of some sort.

Loki paled, he felt, wrong entering this room. "Isn't there other rooms that I may take refuge in? Or is it one of your...I believe the term paybacks?" Loki said.

Tony shrugged "Maybe...but its mostly because my room is right here, and your room I can see into. So it gives me the advantage to pop you if you act up."

"Pop me?" Loki said truly confused with the term "You miss take me for an inflatable object in which you can easily destroy by thrusting a sharp object into...Stark I don't know if I should take you for a fool or..."

"Its just a saying Loki! It means hit you...I'm going to hit you, I'm going to pop you." Tony said tiredly.

Loki looked intrigued with the term and thought he'd tried it out too "Well, Stark, I shall beat you to the popping. I shall pop you first."

Tony frowned. Hearing Loki say the term felt like having you grandma say them. "Please, just no...don't ever say that again. And oh don't mess with that thing under the sheet, that belongs to Pepper." and with that Tony left Loki alone.

Needless to say the moment he was alone, he wandered over to the bed, the drive was long and all that has happened over the day really drained him, so he called it a night.

He tugged off his shoes and climbed into the bed and under the blankets, he closed his eyes and stayed like that for a moment or two before his eyes shot open and he pulled out from underneath the blankets a red lace bra.

He made a face at the garment and tossed it, he couldn't help but feel the heavy blush on his cheeks, as his mind kept reminding him he was in a females room "Stark did this to me on purpose!" he thought angrily as he closed his eyes.

Loki jolted awake about and hour or so later from a nightmare. He looked around and trembled not liking that he keeps dreaming about the Other.

His eyes wandered over to the large object hidden beneath the sheet, Loki crept out of bed and up to the hidden object "Please, don't be what I think it is..." with his mind set the Other Loki immediately closed his eyes as soon as the blanket fell to the floor.

He opened his eyes and regretted the moment he opened them.

There sat a large animal with female breasts.

Loki didn't exactly know how to feel on this topic...he can understand why it was hidden.

Know mentally scared for life, and full of energy Loki grew bored of his room, he decide to explore the rest of Stark Tower.

He entered the vacant rooms of the other Avengers and snooped through their belongs, trying to find weaknesses. Before he grew bored and began trying to figure out how to silence the alarm on the ankle accessory.

Loki sat with the braced leg over the other and he tried varies attempts, one was cover the alarm with clothing, another was to tear it off, before it came down to destroying it!

"This is futile! I cannot rid myself of this accursed accessory!" growled Loki.

'Sir, may I suggest that you don't go about removing that device..."

Loki jumped and looked around the room "Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded.

"Sir, I cannot reveal myself. For I am an AI, but I go by the name JARVIS."

Loki narrowed his eyes, he didn't like nor did he not trust JARVIS for he could not see him.

"JARVIS, if it isn't to much of a bother, may you assist me on removing or silencing this alarm? I would very much be grateful...you see I enjoy strolling around at night and Midgard is quiet lovely in this hour." Loki said in a tone that meant he would rather not be tricked.

"...Sir I...fine, I will cut the alarm but only for tonight."

Loki grinned in a suspicious manor and nods his thanks.

That night Loki stepped out of the tower without the alarm going off.

The next morning Tony walked into the living sipping at some coffee, he looked up and over at his TV and called on JARVIS to turn on the TV.

The image flicked on and showed downtown New York, the streets were shook loose and jutted upward as if struck by an earthquake. Buildings were on fire and some were completely destroyed.

Cars were flipped upside down, smoke arose from the vehicles, the sight was all to familiar to the Avenger. Tony frowned he knew who could have done this...but how could he have escaped without the alarms going off?

"LOKI!"

Tony hollered.

No response.

"LLLOOOOKKKKIII!"

"Yes, I have heard you the first time! Now what is it that you feel is so important to pester me with now Man of Iron!?" Loki growled as he entered the room.

"What is this?" he said pointing at the television.

Loki looked at the large flat screen television and looked at Tony "Do you really expect me to know what that flickering contraption is? I barely know what a handful of your trinkets are."

Tony sighed out of frustration "No. What's happening here on the television! There is a city in ruins and it looks like something you have caused!"

Loki looked confused "I haven't the slightest idea of which you speak. I haven't left this tower."

"Yeah that load of lies! I don't believe a word your saying! I know you left the tower and I bet it was out of anger so you went and trashed downtown New York!"

"Oh, you think you can figure out the god of Lies? Well your wrong I haven't left this large ugly tower and no I wasn't the one to go and destroy your oh so precious New York."

"Then explain the soot and charred clothing."

Loki looked down at himself and noticed the ends of his cape was burned and that his outfit was covered in black soot. "Easy to explain."

"And what about the blood on your hands?"

Loki looked down and turned his hands over, they were slick with dark red liquid.

"There is an easy explanation for this Stark!"

Before Tony could get a word in the television caught both men's attention.

There was a women with short grey hair and she wore a tan dress suit "We just received this, this is in from a eye witnesses cell phone, the news maybe shocking."

The image then was cut to a shaky video feed from a phone "A-Are you seeing this? I-I thought he was sent back to the world he came from!"

The tiny camera showed a large burning name 'LOKI' the news women returned "So the question now is, now that Loki returned will the Avengers be able to save us again?"

Tony muted the TV and glared at Loki "So...you didn't do it?" Tony said.

"I am being set up! I never left the tower!"

"Yeah right, let us let JARVIS be the judge of that! JARVIS play the video feed of what Loki was doing last night."

"Sir, I am sorry to say, but my memory bank contains no such feed. But I will say Loki has asked me to cut the alarm on his ankle bracelet."

Tony looked over at the black haired man "What were you up to that required your alarm cut!?"

"Ugh...do you seriously want to know Stark?! Will it make you a bigger man for knowing my personal life!? I see that I cant have secrets here so I might as well tell you! I grew bored of that swine's room and I decided to explore the tower, becoming bored of that I asked your bodiless voice butler to cut the wire so I could on top of the roof, where I sat there till I felt my magic return, for that medication didn't last forever, having the respect for your home I decided to unleash the pent up magic that came spilling put of me! The charred clothing and soot came from the fire magic which is why I'm bleeding!" Loki screamed out in anger.

Tony allowed this, Loki was nothing more than a baby in a cape, he causes chaos and destruction to get attention and then whines and cries when he gets punished.

Tony grabbed Loki's arm and dragged him out of the room and into his own room, he threw the trickster inside "Your grounded."

"What? Stark I have you know that I- Aha, no! Shut and don't mess with anything. Oh and I don't appreciate you calling Pepper names, so for that your grounded for three months."

The door closed behind Tony, leaving a bewilder Loki in the room of the billionaire.

* * *

**Again sorry. The stuffed animal is the one from Iron Man 3, and Loki is referring to the radio station Majic (which should start playing Christmas music really soon)**

**If there is a situation in which you want to see Loki in please tell me in the reviews ;) don't forget to review. **


End file.
